1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable display shelf for displaying retail merchandise in rows in an upright manner.
2. The Prior Art
Adjustable display shelves are generally known in the prior art. However, the adjustable shelf system of the present invention is different from the prior art since the display shelf can be adjusted based upon pitch, width, distance from a wall, or the size of its sections.